


Fix My Mistakes

by PJTL156



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Stella's Point of View. Stella feels bad about leaving Mac and her home. She realizes some things and figures out what she has to do. Some rhyming. General poem. Smacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix My Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI:NY.

Have you ever tried to sleep

And wished that you could dream

About all of your mistakes

And fix them?

Just sitting on my bed

My head held in my hands

Wishing you were near me

One more time.

The city's not the same

Different people, different place

It doesn't feel like home

Don't think it ever will.

I look out my window

My expression looking back

Filled with pain and sadness

Just sigh and stare right back.

This isn't the place I want to be.

Maybe take a flight back to you

There's nothing else I can do

You're always on my mind

Don't know why I ever left.

Yes, I've done some good

I did all that I could

So why do I feel so bad?

There was a price to pay

Didn't even think about it that day

My mind so set on helping others

That I forgot to help you.

You've always needed me,

And I've always needed you

Didn't realize what you mean

Until it was too late.

Think about you every day

Those words I still hear you say

You said you wouldn't do this job without me

Now I know I let you down.

Never cared for someone as much as you

I'm sure we'll both pull through

Just needed time to figure out myself,

Figure out that I love you.

Can you forgive me, Mac?

God, I hope you can

Tomorrow I'll pack my bags

Tell the world I'm coming back.

Wrap my arms around you again

Tell you all the feelings I have

That I belong right there in your arms

And this time I won't let go.


End file.
